


RWBY Character/Reader Short Stories

by Rattled404



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Short Stories, Smut, Straight pairing, lesbian pairings, some stories are connected some are not, unchronological multi parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattled404/pseuds/Rattled404
Summary: Small stories of ReaderxVarious. Also posted to Tumblr on sodapopfrequency. Mostly female reader x male characters. I'm always open for a request!
Relationships: James Ironwood/Reader, Taiyang Xiao Long/Reader, Winter Schnee/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Love Is A Present To The Unwilling

**Author's Note:**

> So I used to write for 4chan on /mlp/ and /tg/ and how names would go for self inserts were "Anonymous" or "Anon" for short. That's how I prefer to write it so I hope you guys won't mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter x Female reader

You weren’t a soldier or a fighter. The necessary brawn for it was never there. Not for a munchkin like you. Nope, not even an assassin or a spy. Your tools were steel, and curved, sometimes sharpened. Yes, you… you were the kitchen worker in the mess hall at the largest military base in Atlas. It’s nothing exciting but it was honest work. 

The mess hall was silent, and the pitch darkness loomed over the massive dining area like a blanket of shadows save for the serving area you were in. By now most workers left and honestly you should be too. Gods know how much you needed a break. But you couldn’t, you wouldn’t, not for all of lien in Remnant. Not when you waited for her.

“Winter!” You say excitedly. 

She carried a small smile, warm and amicable, something not many would see or even expect out of her. That woman was Winter Schnee, Specialist Winter Schnee by many. But to you, it was simply Winter. Though not long ago it used to be Ms.Schnee, which you discovered she hated. You fix the coffee and place the mug on the counter, and Winter takes it gratefully. Fatigue made your senses numb, lulling you into the idea of sleeping. 

“Love?”

Her voice was curt, crisp and calm, but not cold, something not many soldiers would expect to hear. You let out a forced chuckle.

“Sorry, I’m just a bit-” A yawn escapes from your lips. “Oh wow, excuse me.”

Winter went around the counter then gently grasped your hands, her calloused hands covered in the thick glove of hers.

“I’m sorry.” Winter said. “It’s my fault that you needed to wait this long.” 

You smile, as natural as the snow. “You know you don’t have to feel sorry about that.”

“I understand but if it weren’t for my position you and I would be in housing already and you wouldn't need to wait for me like this.” Winter sighed. “I wish I could do better for you.” 

“But you already are.” You put it simply.

“You’re too kind.” Winter said with a reluctant smile. 

“Well, that is my best trait after all.” You reply with a giggle. 

Winter played with the braid of your hair, smiling. Your lips meet with hers. You feel lips locking in, dominant, passionate. Her arms wrapped around your hips, another taking on your wrist, a kiss from a greedy child that only you know of. Winter broke away from the kiss, the taste of the bitter coffee was fresh on your tongue. 

Yet the kiss was sweet nonetheless.


	2. Maybe Someday...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironwood x Sick/Hospitalized Reader

It was the same sight for you everyday. White walls, medical equipment, and the sterile scent of medicine. You’ve been at the hospital more than you’ve been at home by now. You were certain that this hospital was also going to be your tomb. The automatic sliding door opened with a hiss. And there he was, panting, the usual combed hair disheveled. He did worry too much. 

“I came here soon as possible.” 

James adjusted his tie, breathed in and out, then walked over to your bed calmly. You always loved how he held your hand so gently. 

“James, you don't have to worry so much. It was just the usual.” You tried to make the issue small. Not that it ever worked.

It was painful to see that frown of his. A smile suited him so much more. There was regret in his voice, despite knowing that there was nothing in the world he could do. Maybe that was why he was like that. Your heart squeezed anxiously, it would be more painful if it was in that case.

“It shouldn’t be…” 

You look outside to the windows. There was a yew tree planted next to your room. Most of the leaves were falling off the branch. It was winter soon, then again it was always winter in Atlas though most locals knew the difference. You miss the warm glow of the sun. 

“James. You’ve been to Vale, how is it there?” 

“Vale?” James pondered for a moment. “It’s mostly sunny and warm. Why do you ask?”

“How about we visit there?” 

“(Y/n), you know your condition won’t-”

“The doctor said it’ll get better soon, please?” 

You pull the old puppy dog eyes, and as expected it broke James, it always did. James let out a defeated sigh. 

“Only if the doctor approves.” James said.

“It’s a promise?” 

James smiled.  
“It’s a promise.” 

He gently cups your cheeks, then leans in for a kiss. His gentle lips meet upon yours. You tasted the strong mint and mouthwash with a hint of tobacco. It wasn’t a taste you were fond of, but it was a taste you wouldn’t trade for anything.


	3. Fire That Lingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder x Reader
> 
> Reader is taller than cinder and is a fanus

You were simply tired of it. The anguish, abuse, and the brutality. How could a single girl defend herself, a fanus no less? But you were no violent monster, you didn’t want to hurt anyone. But it was you that brought this upon them. This couldn’t be your fault can it? You didn’t know! You didn’t know the girl you were meeting was a monster!

You see the store burning, smoldering, and the rank stench of burning corpses as it crackles like a macabre sunday barbeque. The screams still echoed despite the unmoving corpses. The store owner’s son was burning, he was another monster that forced himself on you. Not by stregnth you were 6’7 wolf fanus, you knew how to fight. It was money it was always about money. You needed this job and this was the only option. The image was still fresh on your mind. His pitiful tearful look, eyes widened as he begged you for mercy. 

Until then you didn’t know people could cry so animalistically. You, a simple server at a local diner at a town not too far from Vale. Yet… why did it feel so satisfying? To watch them burn as they regret every decision. You were still on the ground, knees and hands on the hard pavement watching the fire. Then you heard it, the hard clack of her heels hitting the ground. Your eyes widened.

“C-Cinder…” 

“(Y/N). No women of mine should be on the ground.”

Cinder picked you up as if you were mere paper despite being taller than her. Cinder caressed your tear ridden cheeks, her pale hands softly wiped the tears on your light chocolate skin. It was smooth and silky, for a hand that was now stained with blood. 

“You shouldn’t cry, my dear. It doesn’t suit you.” Cinder said. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” 

“Maybe punished but not like this! Cinder… you killed them!” 

“I know.” Cinder said all too proudly. “But don’t you feel much better? Admit it. This is what you wanted to happen to them.” 

“I…” 

Cinder gently pulled the collar of your shirt for a kiss. A fiery passionate kiss, her tongue dominated yours and even in the crackling sound you heard your lips and hers sloppily eating each other. You try to pull away, but her strength was far more potent that you thought.

“Admit it, you wanted this to happen to them. They deserved it.”

And she was right. They did.

“B-but how did you know?”

Cinder laughed, a sultry voice sweet as honey yet lethal as a beautiful poison but poison nonetheless. The golden eyes shined so brightly, brighter and shimmering than any stars in the darkness of space.

“Because I know everything about you. Be mine, and you won’t have to be powerless ever again.” 

From then on, your life changed forever.


End file.
